Wishes
by Lazaela
Summary: I was born into this world of song and dance. Sometimes I wonder though, Is this really what I want? Should I be careful what I wish for? AFTER the musical. A few characters from it are still alive but there are plenty of new ones to replace them! R R. Features Misto, Victoria, Tugger, Munk, Demeter, Plato, Jemima and a few others! I own only my characters! T for Tugger!
1. Prologue

I couldn't contain my cries of agony. I had scratched at the walls of my cell ever since I awoke, my throat was full of the rancid air of the underground dungeon. I made one final lunge for the door, digging my bloody stumps of claws into the mouldy wood. I fell against it with a choked sob before skittering to the far corner, it was dark here. I curled into a ball, licking my wounds. The cool concrete beneath me was slick with moisture and in places were the excretions of previous cats held here. The smell of Ammonia burned my nostrils. I slumped against a wall and pulled the tiny scraps of blankets into a nest around me. My stomach growled and I winced. How long had I been here? Hours? Days? Weeks?

I couldn't tell. I had constantly been drugged over the past few days; that was until I learned they were putting it in the water. I rubbed my tongue against the roof of my mouth and whimpered at the sandpaper feeling. I buried my face in my bloodied forepaws, trying to drown out the screams of other captured queens. My ears flicked as I heard footprints against the floor outside, I stayed in my corner and trembled. Had my captor come for me? Or was it just the warden? My fur bristled as I heard them stop outside my door. I heard the rattle of keys and the sound of locks being undone. I flinched as a bright light filled the den, falling on my malnourished frame. When my eyes adjusted I glanced at the cat that stood there and wretched. I got to my feet and made to lunge. How dare he!

He caught me mid lunge and I began to struggle in his grasp. Tears of anger welling in my eyes as the voice of the tom I once idolised now caused me to feel pain and anger. I met my captors gaze and hissed.

"Now now Marquis. Is that anyway to greet your brother?"

* * *

The first chapter will be longer and more detailed. This here is just a taster ;)

This is a fanfiction set AFTER the musical, about 5 or 6 years after. Only a few of the characters are still around from the Original.

R+R


	2. Dance and Magic

My maw parted into a wide yawn, my ivory fangs flashed in the morning light. I got onto all fours and stretched out, waving my rump in a very cat-like fashion. I crawled up out of my fathers pipe into the sunlight. I purred in delight as the spring warmth surrounded me. I cast my gaze over the wonderful place that was my home, I could see several of my friends playing with pieces of junk they found. I was the first kitten to be born after last years ball, it took my parents five years to gain permission to lead the mating dance and receive the blessings of heaviside above. I was a autumn kitten, born from Victoria and Mistoffelees. I got onto my hind paws and stretched out my whole body. I wasn't as pretty as my mother, I wasn't as smart looking as my father; I was ordinary. Toms never really noticed me unless I was with one of the other queenkits like Gemini or Rose. I looked up as my name was called, I spun my head to face the way the voice carried from and couldn't help but smile at the sight - It was Faustino, one of my best friends. I had just enough time to react as he tackled me to the floor, he was a weighty tomkit and I always had a hard time beating him.

We squabbled outside my den for a while, I straddled him and held his arms above his head. I was laid on top of him, my face inches from his as I watch his reactions. He has a look of mock horror as I lick his forehead; a signal of his defeat. I climbed off of him, panting heavily. I stood and looked down at the red, white and black patched tom. I smiled at him as he got up, hoping I would look innocent enough. Faustino was a handsome tomkit, his fur was cross hatched in three different colours. His face was as white as snow and his eyes as green as the summer grass. He had been declared an adult last year but the two of us still remained close friends. He was the first to speak.

"Your looking good Marquis." His voice was tenor and soft. It made me feel safe everytime I heard it, I grinned at his compliment and sat on top of my pipe, flicking my fluffy tail. As I formulated I reply I focused on the pleasure of having the suns rays warm my petite frame.

"I wish I could say the same about you Faustino." I said cheekily, in truth he always looked good. Not that I would ever admit it. I patted the space on the pipe beside me and he took a seat there. We spoke about whatever was on our minds; our friends, the weather and this years ball.

"It's going to be amazing! Your going to be considered an adult this year! You could lead the ball! Like your mother did." He chatted excitedly to me. I perked up at the mention of the ball. He was right, It would be amazing. I got to my feet at the mention of possibly leading the ball; I loved to dance, it was freedom to both my mind and spirit. I grinned as an idea came to mind.

"Would you like to dance with me Faust?" At my question the tom leapt to his feet and we moved away from my pipe; into the clearing. I took took up a dance pose and he mimicked me effortlessly. Within a few minutes the dance was over, I was being held in his arms. My back is arched against his paws and my hind paws are pointed; crossed at the ankles. I looked up at the blue sky, my heart pounding. I was aware of claps and sounds of approval from the side of the clearing but I chose to ignore them, I was lost in the feeling of Faustino's paws on my waist. I couldn't hold in the sigh of bliss that escaped me. The tom lowered me to the ground and twirled me to face him, we bowed to each other before noticing the audience. I felt sheepish. Faustino smiled as he saw the other kittens, our friends. He left me and began to approach them.

I watched as the queenkits ran up to greet him. There were three of them; Gemini, Peppa and Glade. Each of them were talented in their own way, Gemini was beautiful; her pelt was of pale gold and her eyes of brilliant green. Peppa was incredibly smart and could tell you nearly everything you needed to know. Glade had a voice... A voice that could soften the hardest of hearts with a simple word. Then there is me; the eccentric, balletic and magical me. I looked at my silvery pelt and sighed, I was nothing special. My pelt is silvery with black and white cross hatching, two of my paws are black, two are white. My head fur is black and my face has barely any markings. I have a few stripes on my cheeks and neck; like my father's.

I returned my gaze to the queenkits and immediately regretted it, the were fawning over him. Stroking his head fur and rubbing against him. They only act this way with him because he is the son of the famous Rum Tum Tugger and the beautiful Bombalurina. None of them know him like I do. I step towards them before turning my head instinctively as I sense a familiar presence. My honey coloured eyes settle on a tuxedo tomcat that stands on the edge of the clearing; he is smiling, his arms crossed over his chest. I see Faustino glance at me from the corner of my eye before I turn fully towards my father. I run up to him and hug him. From my throat comes a soft purr, I feel safe in his arms. I feel loved.

My father returns my embrace, he nuzzled my ear and licked my head fur gently. He was a head taller than me. I buried my face in his white bib ruffles as his voice fills my ebony ears. I get excited at what he has to say.

"It's time for your magic lesson Marquis." He says, stepping back slightly. I grin up at him and he returns it wholeheartedly. I, like my father, am a bearer of magic. My pelt always seems to shimmer like I was involved in a glitter fight mere moments ago, to humans its mesmerising but to cats its astonishing. Magical cats are rare in the Jellicle clan and are treasured greatly. If you asked me to describe magic I would always tell you that it is a feeling of indescribable power. With it I feel invincible; that nothing could ever touch me. I turned to wave to my friends but frowned when I saw they were still fawning over my closest friend. He was smiling and laughing so I supposed he didn't mind if I left. My tail and whiskers drooped at that fact and I bit my lower lip with my canines.

My father led us to a secluded clearing, it was dim. To begin the lesson my father spoke in his tenor voice one word, his trademark word. When he did the clearing was brilliantly lit and several objects came into view. I let my magic surge through me as I began the basic warm ups he had taught me, my silver fur glistened as glitter rose from my shoulders. I was tossed an old, broken hat by my father and I pulled a long cloth of rainbow shades from it. I threw the hat above me and made it disappear. I could perform simple disappearing acts and illusions without a fuss; it was the conjuring that was the problem. I could never complete a full conjuring turn; no matter how hard I practiced. The most I managed was about thirteen before I became nauseous and my breakfast often made a reappearance. My father always assured me I would get it but I knew he doubted me; even if he didn't say it.

I grunted as I fell to the floor, fighting to keep my breakfast down. My pelt was dusty, you could no longer see my white markings. I got up and looked to the floor; I was ashamed, my father caressed my head fur lovingly. He embraced me and I broke down; I sobbed against him. His scent was soothing, it made me think of the autumn days we used to spend playing in the golden leaves that littered the junkyard. It took a few minutes for me to compose myself, My father was content to hold me and stroke my downy fur soothingly.

"You will get it soon Marquis. It took me, The Magical Mister Mistoffelees five years to be able to do ten! You have been doing it for three months and you can do thirteen!" He crooned into my ear, licking it gently. He was supportive of me, he didn't want me to grow up and learn how to use my powers alone; as he did.

"I know dad. I just hate that I'm letting you down because I can't do it." I drew away from him and nuzzled his cheek in farewell before running back to my pipe. The other kittens were gone, probably playing can hockey or charades. I crawled into my pipe, turning to face the outside for a moment. I laid inside and gazed at the place I called home. The sun was high in the sky and I could see several cats singing and dancing. My father was sitting by the TSE1 beside my mother, the two of them were having an embrace beneath the warmth of the day. I could see the clan leader; Old Munkustrap. He was sprawled on some spring flowers beside his weary mate, Demeter. In the distance I could hear the singing of Glade, I watched mutely as I saw several cats dancing to her melodically voice.

I was born into this world of song and dance, sometimes though I wonder; Is this really what I want? Do I want to be another queen in this tribe? Is there something better out there? Where can I find it? Does it even exist? These thoughts plague me as I, pardon the pun, cat-napped in the shade of my pipe.


End file.
